<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Back To Work by Thefandomwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793483">Get Back To Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwolf/pseuds/Thefandomwolf'>Thefandomwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Loss, Repetition, Spoilers for newest Tommy stream, breakdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwolf/pseuds/Thefandomwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity finds out that Tommy's dead. He should be happy, right? So why does he feel like this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Back To Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick drabble I wrote after watching Tommy's and Jack Manifold's stream. I found Quackity's response to learning of Tommy's passing absolutely heartbreaking. <br/>Sorry if there are mistakes I wrote this quickly. Also, I like repetition, so sorry if you don't like that because this includes some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack,” Quackity says, “don’t let this affect business,” Jack assures him it won’t and Quackity nods. He turns around and walks back to his place. He has stuff to work on, contracts to write up, plans to make. He should be happy, Tommy’s gone! Now he can rest easy knowing that the annoying kid can no longer interfere with any of his plans. </p><p>     He stops walking when he reaches the community house. The rain pours down, obscuring his already blurry view. He is happy, right? Tommy was annoying. He started issues, caused problems, never stopped shouting and fighting. He blamed other people for the trouble he caused. He stole, he lied, he was awful. He started that hotel which would have directly interfered with his own business. </p><p>     Honestly, Tommy being trapped in prison was the best thing that could have happened to Quackity. Now Jack owns the hotel, he’s made a deal with him, and he’s making money. He should be thrilled that Tommy is dead. He never has to worry about him again. </p><p>     He quickly walks through the community house and towards his secret place. He deliberately tries not to think about Tommy. He tries not to think about the jokes he and Tommy shared. He tries not to think of the scams they pulled together. He tries not to think about how hard he laughed when Tommy was around. He tries not to think how shocked and scared Tommy looked when Schlatt banished him. He tries not to think about how Tommy basically didn’t hesitate to trust him again and offer him shelter in Pogtopia after he left Schlatt. He definitely doesn’t think bout how Tommy never held his past loyalty to Schlatt against him. He definitely doesn’t think about Tommy’s screams of anguish when Wilbur’s TNT blew up L’manberg. He definitely doesn’t think about Tommy’s betrayed and confused face when Tubbo exiled him. He definitely doesn’t think about Tommy’s voice, shaky but confident, shouting out orders as Techno and his withers obliterated L’Manberg. He very much does not think about Tommy’s confidence and trust in him before he went off to fight Dream. He absolutely does not think about Tommy’s soft and broken words as he told him what it was like in exile in the vaguest way possible. He refuses to think about Tommy’s laughter ringing through the air for the first time in forever when messing around with Tubbo while gathering supplies for his hotel. </p><p>     By the time he arrives at his base, a lump has formed in his throat and his eyes burn with unshed tears. He stumbles inside and collapses to his knees. He doesn’t care, he tries to tell himself. So what if Tommy’s dead? It doesn’t matter. What matters is business. It’s not a big deal, he just needs to focus on the job. He repeats it in his head as if he thinks it enough it will become true.</p><p>     He starts muttering under his breath his mantra. It becomes increasingly interrupted as he gasps and hiccups, shoving down sobs. He hugs himself, his grip painfully tight as he attempts to ground himself. Inevitably, the dam breaks, and a wail rips from his throat. The wave of emotions, of guilt, crashes over him, threatening to drown him. He curls in on himself, wishing to disappear, needing to escape all of this. Escape these emotions, escape the pain, escape this entire god-forsaken server. It wasn’t fair! Tommy was just a kid! And he’s not that much older. Tommy was his friend! </p><p>     It doesn’t make sense. Quackity can’t wrap his head around it. They defeated Dream. Tommy fought Dream and won. Dream was locked away in prison where he could never hurt anyone ever again. He was supposed to not be able to hurt anyone. It was supposed to keep everyone safe from him. And then Dream kills Tommy? Tommy goes inside and he never comes out again? He never laughs, makes jokes, or yells ever again? How does that make sense? Tommy was the constant on the server. He seemed more immortal than Dream did. But now he’s dead and nothing makes sense. </p><p>     Quackity cries and sobs and keeps sobbing until he has nothing else left. His body feels weak. At one point he had completely crumpled to the ground, having not been able to stay upright in his breakdown. He lays there panting, feeling drained of energy. His mind whirls but is too tired to actually stick to any topic. Time passes, an hour, maybe two? Who knows, but time passes and eventually he pulls himself up. He has to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>